Ruby Rose (episode)
:For the character of the same name, see Ruby Rose. "Ruby Rose" is the first episode of RWBY. It was first shown during the first day of the third RTX on July 5th, 2013, and it premiered online on July 18th, 2013. Summary The episode begins with a mysterious narrator explaining that humankind was formed from the dust of creation, a byproduct of a time long past and forgotten. Not long after, mythical creatures of darkness referred to as the Grimm appeared and were intent on destroying Humanity and all it had made. However, with man displaying ingenuity, resourcefulness, and passion, they found a powerful substance that granted the user the power of "Nature's Wrath", and appropriately named this spark of hope "Dust", after that which they themselves were born from. The use of Dust helped to drive off the creatures of darkness and secured the continued existence of Humanity. That said, it is also true that even the most brilliant of lights eventually fade, and the dark will eventually return to finish what it started and destroy Human civilization; furthermore, if Humanity relies on strength or Dust alone, then it will not be enough to defeat the Grimm a second time. Instead, it's believed that victory will come from something that is long forgotten: a "smaller, more honest soul". In the present day, a group of henchmen are seen walking down an alley led by a cigar-smoking "gentleman", named Roman Torchwick. The group makes their way to a Dust shop called "From Dust Till Dawn" and they proceed to rob the store. However, one of them spots Ruby Rose, who is oblivious to the robbery, due to her headphones blaring "This Will Be the Day" while she reads a weapons magazine, and makes the ill-advised decision of attempting to mug her. Now aware of the robbery in progress, Ruby proceeds to easily defeat Roman's henchmen with her High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe, Crescent Rose. With his men defeated, Roman decides to make a retreat, with Ruby giving chase to a rooftop. Once there, Roman makes it onto a Bullhead and attempts to kill Ruby by exploding a Dust crystal at her feet using Melodic Cudgel. Luckily, Ruby is saved by the timely arrival of the Huntress, Glynda Goodwitch, who proceeds to engage in a ranged battle with Roman's accomplice, Cinder Fall. Though both combatants use an impressive array of attacks and defenses, the fight ends in a draw with Roman and his partner getting away. Extremely impressed by Glynda's powers, Ruby asks for her autograph. Contrary to what she was expecting, Ruby is brought into an interrogation room by Glynda, who explains that Ruby's actions that night were reckless, ill-advised, and put both herself and others at risk. According to Glynda, Ruby should be sent home with "a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist", emphasizing the latter by smacking the table near Ruby's wrist with her crop. However, there is someone who wants to talk to her: Ozpin, who notes Ruby's silver eyes almost instantly upon meeting her. Ozpin questions Ruby on where she learned to wield her scythe, which he describes as one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed. According to Ruby, she learned how to wield it at Signal Academy from her Uncle Qrow Branwen, commenting that she was complete "garbage" before he took her under his wing. Now she's a real fighter, a scythe-wielder on par with her uncle, and her dream is to become a Huntress. Ruby has only two more years left at Signal Academy before she can apply for Beacon Academy, where Ozpin is headmaster. However, seeing her fighting abilities and passion for becoming a Huntress, Ozpin offers her a chance to join in the freshman class early, which Ruby gladly accepts. Later, on the airship to the academy, Ruby's big sister Yang Xiao Long is piling extensive compliments onto Ruby. However, Ruby doesn't want anyone to treat her like she's special just because she moved up two years in advance, wanting only to be a normal girl. The pair overhear a news report about the robbery Ruby foiled, as well as a Faunus Civil Rights Protest that was broken up by the once-peaceful organization, the White Fang. The news broadcast is interrupted by Glynda, who explains to the arriving freshmen that their world is currently in a state of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it's their job to keep it that way. All the students there have already demonstrated the courage and ability necessary to become Huntsmen and Huntresses, and now it's their turn to mold that potential via training and knowledge. As the airship flies over the city, the students see both Signal Academy and Beacon Academy, Yang calling the latter their new home. Unfortunately, the moment is interrupted by Jaune Arc vomiting on Yang's shoes. Transcript }} Characters *Ruby Rose *Roman Torchwick *Shopkeep *Cinder Fall *Glynda Goodwitch *Ozpin *Cyril Ian *Lisa Lavender *Yang Xiao Long *Jaune Arc }} ;Minor Characters *Henchmen voiced by William Lopez and Isaiah Torres Trivia *The narrator at the beginning is voiced by Jen Taylor, who is best known for voicing the character Cortana, as well as the scientist she was created from, Catherine Halsey, in the Halo games. The narrator is later revealed to be Salem. *The magazine Ruby was reading before Roman's robbery was focused on weapons, and the back had the Schnee Dust Company's snowflake symbol with the words "The finest of them all" above it, referencing Weiss Schnee and her allusion to Snow White, the "fairest of them all". *The Dust shop robbery was a reference to the convenience store robbery from the anime film, Cowboy Bebop the Movie: Knockin' on Heaven's Door. *The henchmen in this episode were voiced by two children from the Make-A-Wish Foundation, William Lopez and Isaiah Torres.Volume 1 DVD Cast Commentary *In the Dust shop, one of the magazines behind Ruby has a cover showing an entirely-white humanoid figure with a wide grin and is titled "Truth". This is a reference to Fullmetal Alchemist. *The Dust canisters in the Dust shop are based on a wine opener owned by Miles. *Ozpin points out Ruby's silver eyes, hinting at their significance. *The line "Oh, that's my Uncle!" while Ruby's mouth is full of cookies is a reference to the Rooster Teeth Podcast,Rooster Teeth Podcast #143 in which Burnie Burns said "That's my uncle!" when doing an impression of Japanese media.Volume 1 DVD Directors Commentary The line evolved into an internet meme of sorts afterwards, also becoming the basis for an episode of Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures parodying anime.That's My Uncle! – Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures See Also *Inconsistencies *Commentaries **Directors Commentary *Battle Pages **Ruby vs. Roman and Henchman **Ruby and Glynda vs. Roman and Cinder Image Gallery 1101 Ruby Rose 06271.png|Ruby prepares to fight Roman and his henchmen 1101 Ruby Rose 08937.png|Glynda saves Ruby from an attack by Roman 1101 Ruby Rose 09103.png|Glynda and Ruby, ready for a fight 1101 Ruby Rose 09206.png|Glynda unleashing some powerful magic 1101 Ruby Rose 10475.png|Cinder, ready to unleash some devastation 1101 Ruby Rose 12554.png|Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy 1101 Ruby Rose 12600.png|Ozpin and Ruby 1101 Ruby Rose 16068.png|Sisters together aboard the airship and on their way to Beacon 1101 Ruby Rose Faunus.png|Faunus Civil Rights Protest 1101 Ruby Rose 17756.png|Glynda, as a hologram, greeting the new arrivals 1101 Ruby Rose 18910.png|Look at that view! 1101 Ruby Rose 19900.png|The airship approaching Beacon Academy Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 1